


Uncontrolled Burn

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boarding School, Cocaine, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Everyone is eighteen, Hand Jobs, High Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, Peer Pressure, Underage Drinking, high school party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2019. Day twelve.This wasn't usually his scene.





	Uncontrolled Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Two party fics in one kinktober, huh? Wild. I never went to parties when I was in school, so excuse any inaccuracies, I was too busy reading comics and playing video games instead.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hal wouldn’t have bothered to show up to the party but it was a Saturday night and, well, he didn’t exactly feel like sitting around and doing nothing. Of course, a party at some rich kid’s mansion wasn’t exactly his idea of a good time, but some of his friends from school were going and it wasn’t like he had anything else going on.

So, off he went. He was vague with where he was going when his mom asked, he was eighteen but he still lived under her roof and he’d like to keep living under that roof. He wasn’t exactly lying when he said he was going to be hanging out with Kyle, Kyle was the one who told him to go to the party.

He didn’t know what he expected from the party but it was fairly similar to the other ones he had gone to, just with nicer booze. The beer was actually cold for a change, not lukewarm Natties out of the back of a pick-up but fresh out of the fridge in the basement behind something called a ‘wet bar’. It was some craft shit that made him cringe on every pull, but it was free and cold, which was the best kind of beer.

Hal had already lost Kyle to the crowds of dancing rich brats. He would’ve thought that it would be only rich kids and then him and Kyle, but he’s already passed by a bunch of people he knew from school and all of them were drinking like it was the end of the world. Hal thought he spotted Kyle for a moment, dancing against someone wearing an honest-to-God tie, but he disappears in the throng of bodies and Hal couldn’t help but feel like he was already too old for that shit.

Watching the people dance was only interesting for a couple of moments, the songs all blending together. When he had walked up, the party was already in full swing, spilling out from every window, and he wanted to see more of it before the huge, raging party got shut down. So Hal nodded in Kyle’s general direction and wandered back upstairs, dodging handsy couples in the stairwell and pushing his way through the crowds until he emerged upstairs.

It was a little less packed but no less raging, music spilling out from what looked like an intercom system. Hal thought about wandering outside, maybe getting a head start on going over the back fence when the cops inevitably showed up. Instead, he followed the sound of a crowd into the living room, thinking that they might be playing something like beer pong or doing something at least more interesting than standing around and drinking beer.

He was right about that at least. When he walked in, he made eye contact with some guy leaning over the glass table, using a rolled up bill to snort something he hadn’t ever seen outside of movies. 

Hal didn’t even know people still did cocaine. But the blond guy was definitely snorting cocaine, surfacing with white around his nose and a triumphant cheer. He passed the bill over to the next guy in line, a serious looking kid with black hair and icy blue eyes. 

And then he was wandering on unsteady feet right over to Hal, slinging an arm around his shoulder and yelling directly into his ear. 

“Newcomers have to do a line, dude.”

And then he was being guided over to the glass table. A hand on his shoulders pushed him down until his knees hit the ground, the serious looking guy pressing the bill into his hands, and Hal thought that he was completely out of his league.

“Wait, but I-”  
“No ‘buts’, house rules.” The loud blond yelled again, hand staying firmly on his shoulder.

Well, when in Rome. Possibly literally, the glass table was probably made in Italy. And someone was cutting him a line with an Amex black card right on the surface of it, and he had never done cocaine in his entire life but he wasn’t exactly given a choice about it. Shaking fingers rose the rolled bill to his nose, and then he was inhaling.

The first thing he realized was that the bill definitely was a hundred dollar bill. The second thing he realized was that it tasted bitter, something he hadn’t expected. Then again, he didn’t really know what to expect, considering he hadn’t thought about taking cocaine until he was forced into it. 

The third thing he realized was that he felt fucking _good_. 

“Holy shit.” He panted out, sagging against the blond guy who was holding him up.

The rest of the night happened in a blur. He learned that the blond guy was named Ollie and that the serious dude was named Bruce, facts that he had to be reminded of at least three times. Ollie appointed himself as Hal’s keeper, which included offering him bumps and beers, and keeping his hands on him at all times.

He didn’t realize that Ollie was herding him into a bedroom before the door was shutting behind him and he was making eye contact with Bruce over Ollie’s shoulder.

“You can say no, baby, but I want you so badly.” Those hands were back on his body and Hal couldn’t think of any reason why he’d want to say no.

“Is he going to stay and watch?” Hal asked, and Ollie laughed.  
“Watch? No, he wants you too.”

He wasn’t sure how Ollie parsed that one out from the three words Bruce had said all night. But he was fucked out on coke and he just wanted someone to touch him already.

“Okay.” 

And then Ollie was kissing him, and he was panting into the kiss already. He understood why people could get addicted to cocaine, could get addicted to kissing a person because he wanted more coke and he wanted to keep kissing Ollie.

Bruce looked about as uninterested as he had the whole night, fingers pushing at Hal’s clothes as Ollie continued to kiss him. When Ollie broke the kiss so Bruce could pull his shirt over his head, Hal could only whine and press forward to try and recapture his lips.

He didn’t realize he was naked until there was a hand curling around his suddenly aching cock, stroking him with a firm hand. Hal wasn’t even sure who the hand belonged to and he didn’t particularly care, moaning and rocking up into the fist. The only thing that mattered was the pleasure and the hands rubbing over his body. He needed to be touched and he needed to be _fucked_, but that would come.

The hand stroking him was good enough in that moment, pushing him steadily closer to orgasm. His back bowed and he nearly fell over as the wave of pleasure finally crested, sending him over the edge with a loud, unabashed moan. Hal didn’t care who heard him, just cared about Bruce and Ollie touching him.

Hal spurted over the fist, getting cum on Ollie’s expensive shoes and stammering out apologies. Ollie didn’t seem to care, stroking fingers through Hal’s sweaty hair as Bruce withdrew his hand.

“He’s cute.” Bruce said, bringing his total words up to five for the night.  
“We should keep him.” Ollie murmured, grinning and pulling him back into a kiss.

And, as Hal looked at them, he thought that he’d be absolutely okay with being kept if it meant more nights like the one he had at that party.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my various social media pages.
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)   
[ Twitter. ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2019. You can read all of the fics for the month, or you can pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
